Fluid-actuated clutch assemblies are used to transfer torque between different members of a vehicle transmission. In a typical clutch assembly, fluid circulated via a pump moves a clutch piston within a cylinder. Motion of the piston compresses or releases a clutch pack. In some transmission designs such as a dual-clutch transmission having two clutch packs, a concentric slave cylinder assembly may be used to separately compress or release the clutch packs. The linear position of the piston within its cylinder is a value that may be used by a transmission controller in controlling a clutch actuation event.